


Interrupting is Rude (Please Go Away)

by HydraHails



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Embarrassment, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraHails/pseuds/HydraHails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fourth knock on the door was what did it.</p><p>Growling, Scott pulled away from Isaac yet again and went for the door, but this time didn't bother putting a shirt back on. Tearing it open, he found his Father standing behind it once more.</p><p>“Why won’t you just go away and let me screw my boyfriend in peace?!” Scott couldn't help but shout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupting is Rude (Please Go Away)

They were currently relishing in the fact that it was all over.

Or, well… they hoped that it was all over. All they really knew was that Jennifer was dead, as was Kali, the twins were on their side, and Deucalion was no longer a threat to them. Oh, and Scott was now an Alpha. Isaac particularly liked that part.

Sitting in Scott’s room, both him and Isaac lounged in there, textbooks in their laps’. Scott was stretched out across his bed while the blue eyed boy spun restlessly in the computer chair, his eyes constantly flickering up from the words on the paper to stare lustfully at Scott for a few moments before going back to the task at hand.

Finally, at about the fourteenth time Isaac found himself staring at Scott, subconsciously licking his lips while doing so, the Alpha looked up and met his gaze, “Isaac!” Scott whined, “How am I supposed to study when you keep looking at me like that?” He pouted, the look causing Isaac’s chest to warm up.

Playing dumb, Isaac innocently cocked his head to the side, “Like what?” He questioned, a smile slowly tugging at his lips as he watched Scott huff.

“You know…” Scott trailed off, but Isaac’s wide blue eyes and devious smile caused him to rake his eyes across the beta too, causing Isaac’s smirk to widen.

Playfully, Isaac kicked the desk and sent the chair he was in rolling closer to Scott, “Maybe I don’t know…” He spoke, wetting his lips again, “Maybe you should show me.” He said slyly.

Scott couldn’t help but lean closer, but still said, “We should study.” He spoke as if trying to convince himself more than Isaac, “Now that the threat is gone, we don’t have anything to worry about that could distract us.” He said, even though he knew Isaac was distracting him right now.

“No.” Isaac said simply, standing up and moving so he hovered over Scott, grinning as he saw a small smile forming on the Alpha’s lips, “The threat is gone so we should be celebrating.” He smirked before diving in and claiming Scott’s lips with his own.

It wasn’t the first time that they had done this, in fact, they were currently dating, but even still, Scott felt his heart lurch before lacing his fingers deep into Isaac’s curls to pull their mouths closer, the brown eyed boy using his other hand to place on the Beta’s back and dip his body closer to Scott’s.

Moaning softly in response, Isaac tossed one leg over Scott and straddled him, his knees pressed firmly on either hip. Feeling Scott nip at his lower lip, Isaac allowed the entrance that the other desired and soon he felt Scott’s tongue searching the hot depths of his mouth, Isaac sucking on it in response.

Tugging at the hem of Isaac’s shirt, Scott was just about to begin exploring underneath it when a knock at the door cut them short. Groaning, the two pulled away from each other and Isaac rolled off to the other side of the bed as Scott stood, his raw lips healing as he walked towards the door.

Pulling it open, Scott found the last person he wanted to see behind it.

Well, actually, the last person he’d probably want to see was Deucalion, but that was beside the point.

The man before him tried to force a smile, but it came out awkward, and Scott stared at him for barley a second before pushing the door and letting it fly shut.

Turning back towards his bed, he found an amused Isaac throwing him a cheeky grin and Scott rolled his eyes in response. Narrowing in on the curly haired boy, Scott’s eyes flashed red as he smirked, “Now where were we?” He asked, his voice husky.

Isaac felt himself getting more turned on just by that, and sat up, clasping his hand behind Scott’s neck as he tugged them together, “Somewhere around here…” He whispered into Scott’s mouth, their lips brushing.

Once again, a knock sounded at the door, and Scott grunted as he pulled away from Isaac once more, the blue eyed boy sighing as he leaned back against the bed.

Stalking to the door, Scott found his Father standing for a second time.

“What?” Scott bluntly questioned, itching to get back to his boyfriend.

“I was hoping that we could-” He began.

“No.” Scott said simply before slamming the door once again, throwing Isaac an apologetic look.

This time, Isaac rolled his eyes before saying, “Don’t be sorry.” He said, “Just get back here.” He chuckled.

His annoyance already disappearing, Scott was back on his boyfriend within a second, their limbs tangling together. Their teeth clanked with the first kiss, but neither cared as their tongues moved together again, Scott exploring the underneath of Isaac’s shirt before he broke the kiss and yanked it off, tossing it to the side.

Dropping into Isaac’s neck, the Beta moaned and hooked a hand behind the Alpha’s neck as Scott sucked on the exposed skin, leaving marks that healed almost instantly. Moving downward, Scott nipped at Isaac’s chest, causing a gasp, and teasingly took one of Isaac’s nipples between his teeth and ran his tongue over it.

“Scott…” Isaac whimpered, the area between his legs tightening as Scott continued to leave kisses across the sleek skin.

“Hm?” Scott looked up at Isaac, grinning at the look of bliss on his face, before the blue eyed boy rolled them so that he was on top once again, pushing their hips together. Kissing the gasp out of his mouth, Isaac ran his hands up Scott’s back, extending his claws and shredding the shirt as he moved them back down so he could rid of the cloth but keep his lips pressed to Scott’s.

Chuckling at the act, Scott kept their mouths moving with one another, their lips tangled together, and moaned as their bodies came into skin on skin contact. He pressed himself so close to Isaac that he could hardly breathe, but all Scott wanted to inhale was Isaac anyways, so it didn’t really matter.

Dropping his hands to Isaac’s crotch, he squeezed the swollen area before beginning to undo the pants, teasingly brushing against the pale skin as he slowly pushed them off of the turned on boy before yet another knock sounded at the door.

Breaking their searing kiss, Scott snarled as Isaac groaned, glaring at the door. Standing up, Scott realized that his shirt was in pieces around them and quickly grabbed Isaac’s discarded top and pulled it on, opening the door as he finished straightening it.

His Father’s mouth was already open to say something, but stopped due to the slight confusion he felt when he noticed that his son was now in a sweater instead of his original shirt from twenty minutes ago. Taking advantage of this bafflement, Scott spoke, “Seriously, go away.” He said pointedly, shutting the door before he could say anything at all.

“Maybe you should just listen to what he has to say so he’ll stop interrupting us.” Isaac suggested as Scott yanked off the sweater, the Beta eying him and licking his lips as he’d done so.

Noticing this action, Scott leaned in and nipped at his mouth, “Yeah, but then where would we be right now?” He questioned seductively, grinding against the Beta’s erection and causing Isaac to whimper in pleasure, placing his hands on Scott’s hips and holding on.

Letting his head fall to Scott’s chest, Isaac dragged his teeth over the Alpha’s collar bone, eliciting a moan before kissing the same spot as if to make it all better. Scott’s hands found themselves in Isaac’s curls once more as he ran his tongue across the dips in Scott’s muscles, and Isaac climbed back to meet Scott’s eager lips once the brown eyed boy had tugged at his hair.

Dipping his hand back between Isaac’s legs, Scott palmed the Beta’s erection through his boxes, said boy moaning into Scott’s mouth as he did. Releasing his hips, Isaac began working on Scott’s pants, undoing the button and dragging down the zipper. He was just about to begin pulling them off when a knock at the door cut them short again.

The fourth knock on the door was what did it.

Growling, Scott pulled away from Isaac yet again and went for the door, but this time didn’t bother putting a shirt back on. Tearing it open, he found his Father standing behind it once more.

“Why won’t you just go away and let me screw my boyfriend in peace?!” Scott couldn’t help but shout.

His eyes widening at Scott’s messy appearance, it took Mr. McCall a second to process the words his son had spoken to him, or more like screamed, and once they did, he looked over Scott’s shoulder to see a flustered and mostly naked Isaac sitting up on Scott’s bed.

“I- uhm, I, well…” Mr. McCall began to stutter, his face heating up as he realized what was going on, but before he could finish anything, Scott had swung the door shut once again.

Hearing an amused laugh echo from Isaac, Scott turned to him with his cheeks lit up in embarrassment.

“Shut up…” Scot mumbled, his face red.

“Have fun talking to your Dad while he stays here now.” Isaac joked, but he knew he probably wouldn’t be able to look Scott’s Father in the face after this, or Melissa’s either if Mr. McCall told her.

Rolling his eyes, an amused smile tugged at Scott’s lips too, “Yeah, well luckily I’m currently trying to avoid him.” He said, scrunching up his nose.

Chuckling at the face, Isaac said, “Well, you didn’t embarrass yourself for nothing, so get back over here and ‘screw’ me as you so pleasantly put it.” Isaac teased him, reaching over and tugging at the belt loops of Scott’s pants to pull him over before yanking them down.

Smirking, Scott dipped his head to Isaac’s lips, “Will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... This was inspired by one of the ending scenes in Scott's outro in 3x12. I'm not too good at any type of smut, so I didn't go too in depth with it, and I apologize for its suckyness.


End file.
